A Veil of Tears
by vampyremiyu
Summary: Sasuke's heart isn't all cold steel, at least towards two people. But is redemption really that close? Or is it all a dream? Written for my friend Anna. Oneshot with the ending tied to "A Bed of Thorns". Sasuke x OC lemon.


A VEIL OF TEARS  
A Naruto Shippuden Fanfic

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This was written for my friend and fellow LJ user, ladys. Something of a fantasy fic just for her. But I hope you will enjoy too. Sasuke x OC. Warnings for het lemon, hints of yaoi and possible OOC-ness. A Standard Disclaimer appears at the end of the story.

--

The village was alive, and so late at night. Any other night, it would have been an unusual sight. But tonight was special. Tonight was a local celebration that happened once a year. A local tradition celebrated by all.

For the village of Banpei was celebrating its Festival of Colors.

Sasuke Uchiha had not planned to return to such a joyous occasion. Not after the brutal battle he had engaged in.

Brutal, for their opponents.

It had been an easily won fight in his opinion. They knew the party from Konoha was approaching. Informants did have a purpose after all. But there was one snag he hadn't planned for.

"Sasuke! Stop this!"

"No."

"Wha--?!"

"No, Naruto. We will finish this."

And it should have been finished. Completely over between them. But even as Sasuke fought his former teammate, he knew it wasn't. Nor would it ever be.

Naruto Uzumaki had grown stronger. He felt it in every bruise, cut and scratch currently adorning his battered person. The blond had even learned a few new things since they'd last met. But what he gained in power he lacked in consciousness. He could never bring himself to kill Sasuke.

Sasuke, on the other hand, only lacked the desire. He had him on his knees. Practically begging. Although it wasn't his life that Naruto begged for.

"Sas-su-ke.... Come...b-back. P-Ple-ease...."

"Give Konoha a message for me. Tell them we'll be waiting."

"Sas-suk-ke....Oomph!"

And he let him go. For what? A message? No, it was more complicated than that. Complicated by emotions he had thought purged, dismissed.

And for that, he loathed himself.

No, it would never be over between them. Perhaps not even in death.

"Hey welcome back!"

The dark haired young man tried not to flinch a happy welcome one of his teammates gave him. While most of his team had stayed behind at his request, they were the most eager to fight. That energy was needed for what was to come.

But there was little he could do to keep them from enjoying the night's festivities. They had earned it after all.

"Why so glum?" Jugo asked, raising his mug of beer. "We won!"

"One battle doesn't win the war," Sasuke stated blandly.

"Whoa." It was Suigetsu that nearly spit out his drink. He got a good look at Sasuke as he walked past a glowing lantern. "You're injured."

Karin stepped forward, grabbing Sasuke's arm. "Let me tend to those."

He shook off Karin's hand and stepped away. "I'm fine. I just need rest."

Jugo laughed. "Rest? But...it's a party!"

"Yeah, man," Suigetsu said. "Let loose a little."

"We won!"

Sasuke waved them away and turned to leave. Let them celebrate, he thought. He just wanted to wallow in self-pity and self-loathing. And get some rest. There was still so much to be done.

"Let me help you."

The ninja sighed as Karin once again latched onto his arm. He really couldn't stand her attentions, despite the asset she'd been to his team. It was a reminder of his past. Something he'd rather forget.

And, it was annoying.

"I don't need help, Karin."

They traversed the crowd together until they came to a clearing. Everyone cheered and danced. It should have brought a smile to his face. But it only drove him further into himself.

"You're hurt."

He tried to shake her off again, but to no avail.

"I'm fine. Go enjoy the party."

He tried to turn to leave but she still refused to let go.

"Come with me."

"I have better things to do."

Karin tried not to look hurt, her hold on him loosening. "You said you wanted to rest."

"Yes," he replied. His dark eyes were serious. "That doesn't mean partying."

"But...it might help you relax," she replied, looking around at the festivities.

'Yeah, right,' he said to himself. 'You sound like....' But the thought went incomplete as Sasuke stopped himself. Why would he still think of his old life? He had no need of it anymore.

'Damn it.' He needed somewhere to think. To rest. To cut loose.

A place that didn't involve Karin, or anyone else on his team.

Karin gazed at the festival around them. Everyone was brightly dressed, dancing and drinking and carrying on. She had never celebrated much, but she wasn't opposed to a good drink once in a while. A vendor passed by and she bought two drinks: one for herself and one for Sasuke.

Then a small group of street performers caught her attention. They tumbled and twisted their way down the road. It was really quite impressive. She downed her drink easily, smiling as the group went on their way.

"It's great! Don't you think, Sasuke?" She turned around with a smile on her face, practically bouncing with excitement. Then she dropped the remaining drink, her smile melting into a frown. "Sasuke?"

The ninja was gone.

"Now how the--!"

She turned in circles, finding no sign of the young man. Where could he have gone? And so quickly! In the crowd, it shouldn't be difficult, she reasoned. Not for someone of his skill. Finally she stopped trying. Angry, she pouted with her hands on her hips.

"Why do you always ditch me, you bastard?"

Sighing, she turned on her heel, dejected.

"Why do you always have to go off alone?"

---*---*---*---

The noise of the town carried into the surrounding forests. From the hills and surrounding mountains, the celebration was a dull roar. But the bright lights stood out like a beacon in the dark of night. It drew the attention of a small pack of wolves. A fleeting interest at best. But as the pack meandered into the shadow of the trees, a lone figure remained.

"Humans never cease to amaze."

The figure -- a young woman -- moved lithely through the trees, away from the pack to perch herself on the cliff's edge. Hunched like an animal, her silver eyes peered through long, dark strands of hair at the town below. She knew the celebration well, having lived nearby for years, but the reveling had grown louder, the lights brighter. She was amazed at the mere presentation and fascinated by the villagers costumes and food.

And she was surprised as a curious, young cub joined her on the cliff. Its fuzzy gray head tilted sideways as it looked down on Banpei. It was the light, the color that caught the young one's eye. A question lit its eyes as he turned to look at the woman beside him.

"Not tonight, little one," she said, patting the little wolf on the head. "Rejoin the pack. We'll play another night."

The cub whined, rubbing its head against her leg. She patted him one last time before tapping him on the rear, urging him to move toward the forest. Its mother waited patiently along the tree line. She lightly snapped her teeth at him, then ushered him into the shadows.

The young woman laughed to herself, her attention returning to the village below.

How long had it been since she'd been a part of the human race? Two? Three? Five years? Oh, she went into Banpei on occasion, but she'd never stayed longer than necessary.

It wasn't that the villagers weren't friendly. Many were kind and helpful folk. It was the questions she wanted to avoid. She wasn't from their village and many would want to know about her. About her family. Her friends. Her history.

She was even reluctant to tell them her name.

"Kids listen up! We have a new student. She'll be a part of cell 7 from now on."

"A new student?"

"Who could it be?"

"Do you know?"

"I thought you would."

"Quiet, please! Quiet!" A sigh. "Kids, this is Fenrin Kunai. She's been training with the Hokage and will be going through the exams with the rest of you."

That's how the woman remembered meeting her classmates in Konoha. She'd been brought to the village as a young girl with barely a memory of her parents, her home or her past. Her village, she later learned, had been destroyed by the Akatsuki. And her clan, the once venerated Hidden River Wolf Clan, had fallen, disbanded and all but disappeared months later. She was the last of her kind.

And a very special one at that.

"You need to learn control, Kunai. Focus."

"I'm trying! I am!" The twelve year old girl growled angrily at herself and her teacher. She had been trying to transform into a wolf – a power she had just learned about – but had only gotten it half right. "Why won't I change back?!"

"Kunai, listen to me," her teacher, Kakashi Hatake, said calmly. He had not expected his newest student to suddenly become part wolf, and was as surprised as the rest of her team. "You need to concentrate. Focus on your breathing."

"I am!"

"No, you're not," one of her teammates commented. His dark hair obscured his eyes as he stared at her with a frown on his face. "You're too frantic."

"Sasuke's right," another teammate said. A young man with unruly blond hair. His tone was much more forgiving than that of the dark haired boy. "Calm down. Breathe."

"Think calmly, Kunai," the last member of her team, a pink-haired girl named Sakura, encouraged her. "You can do it."

Strangely, it was peer pressure, encouragement, and anger that enabled Kunai to transform back into a two-legged human. Anger at her dark haired teammate for always being one step ahead of her. Just one trick ahead, one jutsu mastered sooner. And encouragement from those she appreciated and respected the most.

But mostly anger.

Kunai smiled to herself as she remembered her training. It was nice to be part of a group. To have that feeling of friendship. Of family. She had learned a lot as a member of cell 7. Created new moves and fine-tuned old ones, including her shift into a wolf. It was as natural as breathing now. A freedom she would treasure forever.

It was a feeling heightened by further training with the Last Descendant of the mother wolf.

Kunai willingly left her teammates behind for the privilege. She was sad, but Naruto was happiest for her. He gave her the biggest, tightest hug before she left Konoha. It was the bit of encouragement she needed to move on with her training.

"If you keep going on like that, you'll never best me, Ku-chan."

"Oh, I'll best you, Sasuke Uchiha. Just you wait."

And it was thoughts of besting her dark-haired teammate that drove her to perfection.

"You're doing excellent, Kunai," her teacher told her on his death bed. "You have embodied our clan. You are the Mother Wolf, now. Keep your biijou close to you."

"I will, sensei. I promise."

Her training didn't stop, even after her teacher passed away. She moved into the mountains near Konoha for awhile, overlooking her former friends and teammates. Her heart longed to see them; however, she knew she was far from ready.

It was several years before she would met either of them again. Naruto, now a powerful and more mature young man, hadn't changed a bit. He was still perky, upbeat, and quirky. Always happy. Always smiling. Their encounter had been near the Village of Sand, and they sat and talked for hours! She actually felt sad as they parted ways, but she needed to finish her training as much as he did.

Sasuke, on the other hand, seemed to undergo a drastic transformation. He was still cold, still introverted, but much more powerful. It irritated her that he had gained such an edge. And sparring with him, in hopes of spiting him, only fueled her eagerness to beat the crap out of him.

It also fueled a friendship.

Perhaps that wasn't the proper term. Despite her own hatred of the Akatsuki that destroyed her home -- the group to which Sasuke was currently enrolled -- she considered him a friend. He, however, certainly felt differently. It was a match of convenience. They learned from each other. A unique case of give and take where neither was used to doing both. If nothing else, she filled a small void left behind by the death of Sasuke's brother, Itachi.

And he...well, he annoyed the crap out of her most days, but he still served as an inspiration for her continued training.

An explosion of fireworks distracted Kunai from her thoughts. The village cheered as brightly colored specs lit the sky. The same colors speckled the silver in Kunai's eyes. One corner of her mouth turned upward briefly before falling.

"Have you returned, Sasuke?

Though she managed to remain neutral in Sasuke's newfound desire to destroy Konoha, she still worried about him. About all of them. The final outcome would leave a scar in the earth. She didn't need her animal abilities to know that. Her heart ached just thinking about the possibilities.

"Was your mission a success?"

With a heavy sigh, Kunai gathered herself. Calming her heart, controlling her heartbeat, and emptying her mind, the young woman became one with the nature around her. She could feel the wolf pack she had been running with earlier. They had been excited by the fireworks. The silence of the night was briefly broken by howling. Crickets joined in as did several other creatures. Each giving their own call. Of excitement.

Of warning.

Sniffing the air, the young woman stood. With a smile, she turned away from the cliff, away from the village, and stepped towards her humble hut. Her smile grew as she glanced over her shoulder and into the dark tree line.

"I was wondering when you'd show up."

From the shadows emerged a tall figure. With unruly dark hair and hardened features, the figure approached at a normal gate. But his step was off, his left leg having difficulty holding his weight as he walked. His right arm also lay limply at his side. It -- he -- stopped only a few feet from the wolf woman. The figure then sighed, his body slumping slightly. He was unkempt, badly bruised and physically exhausted. And that was what she could see with her own eyes.

"Still can't sneak up on you, I see."

Kunai nodded at the figure without turning around. "You look like shit, Sasuke Uchiha."

The young man snickered, shrugging. "I earned it, Kunai."

"No doubt." He looked like a beaten down rag doll. His shirt was torn; his pants snagged and cut in several places. The trek through the woods and up the mountain side probably made matters worse. It was a good thing she decided to pick medicinal herbs earlier that day. "Did you give them their warning?"

Them, meaning Konoha.

"The only one they'll ever get," he stated.

Kunai sighed inwardly, stepping once again toward her home. She wasn't sure if she felt happy or sad. But pity was prevalent as she briefly thought of Naruto Uzumaki. She held no ill will towards the blond ninja. Knowing the pain he had to be going through brought her no joy. Seeing Sasuke in his current condition made her frown harder. The whole situation reeked of pain and sorrow. A stench more fowl than some of the local wildlife, in Kunai's opinion. But it was necessary.

It was fate.

The wolf had known since the day she met Sasuke. It was like a strand of chain, and each link was slowly coming undone. She knew Naruto was desperately holding onto his side of the strand. She saw it. Felt it. Sasuke, on the other hand, had already let go.

Or so she thought.

"Some of those wounds should be looked after," she told him.

"I'm fine," Sasuke stated a little more than angrily.

A growl rose in Kunai's throat as she reached for her front door. "You are feverish, aching, bleeding, exhausted," she paused, glancing over her shoulder. "And in no condition to argue with me."

"I...."

"Follow."

Sasuke's smirk disappeared and for the first time since his arrival home, he looked as tired and battered as he felt. Taking a deep breath, he followed Kunai into her home. He would allow her to tend to his wounds and offer him food. He had to admit, it was 100 times better than allowing Karin to do the same.

And he'd get some much needed rest.

---*---*---*---

"What do you mean, 'you're leaving'?"

Sasuke sighed, trying not to look as annoyed as he felt. "I'm going to train, Karin."

"Have fun, boss."

"Try to come back with fewer bruises this time," Jugo said with his mouth full of food.

"How do you get so many bruises sparring by yourself anyway," Karin asked. When she got brushed off again, she fumed. "Sasuke!"

"Eat," he ordered, turning in the doorway. His eyes glowed ominously and Karin immediately backed down. His Sharingan was something she didn't mess with. "The party leaders want a meeting this afternoon. Make sure the plans are explained to the letter."

"But...."

"Do it, Karin. I'll meet with them all in three days."

And with that Sasuke left his temporary home to head into the mountains. He stopped several times to ensure he wasn't being followed before heading to his destination. The trip didn't allow him to conserve energy, although today he had agreed to meet in a different place. He was anxious to practice. Eager to test his mettle.

"Good morning," a feminine voice welcomed him as he entered a small clearing. The forest surrounded them for several miles before dropping off into grass and rolling hills. "I think the hills would be better suited for us today."

Over several days, the two ninja had fallen into a comfortable routine. Kunai would rise just before dawn and complete her usual workout. Then, she'd sit down to a small meal and meditate. Sasuke would arrive just after breakfast. They would chat briefly, and then get straight to work.

"Then let's go."

Sparring, that is.

Moving quickly among the forest trees, Kunai dodged several attempts to hit her with ninja star. In her grasp, silver knives -- kunai specially engraved for her by her teacher -- deflected the objects. The stars were redirected towards the nearest trees, embedding themselves in the bark. But that action went unnoticed by the young woman. She was more fused on the young man attacking her.

Sasuke had been toying with her for nearly three hours. He knew that she knew. It was a warm up for him, despite the sweat beading on his brow for the past two hours. Kunai's speed was to her benefit, his previous injuries still slowing him down. He pushed past his weakness however, forcing his body to pick up speed to keep up.

Kunai swore aloud as the stars were replaced with streaks of lightning. Thin as knives and nearly 20 times as big, she was barely prepared for his Chidori Eisou. Her own stamina was being tested and she wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to outrun his maneuvers.

Bracing herself against a nearby rock, she called upon her own lightening jutsu. With a blinding flash, tiny streaks of light attacked his Chidori Eisou. Many of the spears were destroyed; however, several had managed to get through. With her kunai at the ready, the young woman deflected them, earning herself only a few mild scratches.

But Sasuke wasn't about to let up. Able to move closer, he made several hand signs while in mid-air. As he hit the ground, a bright burst of flame jumped up around him. A lopsided grin twitched on his lips as the fire began a dance straight toward his opponent.

Caught off guard, the young woman tried to outrun the flame. But she found herself engulfed in flames only moments later. She swore again, quickly moving higher up a cliff to get out of reach. The fire followed however.

As did Sasuke.

His speed was higher now, the cliff slowing down his opponent. Just before she reached the cliff's ledge, Sasuke finally caught up to Kunai. With a burst of energy, he reached out, catching the young woman's wrist. They forced their chakras at each other, but their powers were canceled out. Sasuke pushed his opponent back, forcing her into the cliff.

A growl rumbled deep in her throat as Kunai found herself pinned to a jagged rock. Sasuke's weight wasn't unbearable, but his smirk was. The growl grew louder as her eyes began to melt from silver to gold. Her body went completely still and her chakra gave a short but pronounced flash towards the young man.

It was his turn to swear as Sasuke recognized the technique. One of Kunai's favorites. He could feel the pull of her Fenrin's gaze and his Sharingan immediately kicked in. The two were different in many ways, but the effect was similar. And when used against each other, cancelled out the effects.

Kunai sighed, the amber in her eyes slowly returning to their natural state. Her body began to relax, even though her opponents hold did not. Despite his proximity and hidden arsenal of techniques, she was confident she could outwit him in the end. She smiled at him, preparing her next move.

"Do you yield," Sasuke asked.

GROWL! RUMBLE!

The young woman found it hard to hold back a giggle. "No, but I think your stomach just did."

"Dammit!"

It was Sasuke's stomach that signaled their lunch break. Kunai had packed a small ration of food for them to eat in the hills. And as far as they'd pushed each other -- sparring over a vast amount of land, nearly seven miles -- it was better than trekking back to her place. They'd have died from hunger first.

There was little talking as they ate. Sasuke's focus was more on his sandwich than his partner. His thoughts actually ran much deeper, his mind still turning over his plans for Konoha. The final battle was only days away. His team was getting anxious and the other ninja faithful to their cause were slowly pouring into the region. They were all antsy, whispering and talking about the battle to come.

"I'm itching for some action."

"Those bastards deserve a beating."

"They'd better be ready."

And while Sasuke could practically smell his victory, all he could see was his opponent, and former teammate, in his mind's eye.

"Sasuke! Stop this!"

But he couldn't stop. Things were already set into motion. And he would have his revenge on Konoha. For destroying his family. His older brother. The village would share his family's fate.

"You don't know what you're doing!" It was Sakura's voice that filled his head now. "Please, Sasuke!"

Oh, he knew. But Sakura would never understand. Neither would Naruto. Even Kakashi. None of them could. We'll, perhaps the blond would have an inkling -- having grown up ostracized, without a family of his own. Even still, they all wanted something from him he could no longer give them. Something now buried deep within.

'I've made my choice. I gotta stick with it.'

Konoha would pay for their actions.

'Must you, brother?'

Sasuke was genuinely surprised by a new voice in his head. 'Eh?'

"Sasuke?"

'Itachi....'

"Sasuke!"

"Ah! What?" That last voice definitely wasn't Itachi. It was too feminine. He stared blankly into the ground as his mind tried to make sense of it all. "Kunai?"

The young woman sat back on her makeshift chair -- a decomposing log -- and shook her head. "You're far away again."

"Huh?" Sasuke barely moved, but the jolt was enough to be noticed by Kunai's sharp eyes. He sighed silently, taking a long gulp of his drink. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he glanced nonchalantly at his sparring partner. "Oh...."

"It's unlike you to be distracted," she replied. She knew his thoughts were on the impending battle. The end of all. Her heart sank just a little as she regarded him with a half smile. As a tease, she added, "Would it set your mind at ease if I just left the region?"

Sasuke appeared genuinely surprised. "You intend to fight?"

'No,' was Kunai's first thought. Honestly, she didn't want to fight. She wished to remain neutral on the matter, with no desire to see her former teammates fighting. But if the battle should enter her territory, she would defend it.

Or, if she could stop them.... Stop fate....

'You cannot stop fate, my daughter,' a voice whispered in her mind. 'No matter how desperate the situation.'

"Only if I must," Kunai replied evenly, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I see."

The wheels in Sasuke's head turned faster. If Kunai were to fight with him, he'd have an upper hand for certain. Her abilities -- while he would never say so aloud -- were impressive. She'd certainly grown from the nervous, scatterbrained little girl he remembered. She could -- COULD -- kick his ass if he wasn't paying attention. She proved that with her moves that afternoon. And she was capable of more. Her wolf form brought about a whole other realm of possibilities.

Without thinking, he asked, "Why won't you join us, Kunai? We could use someone with your skills."

The young woman laughed openly, thought his query was anything but funny. "I'm surprised you would ask such a thing." And she was. He had never asked her for anything.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her, unhappy by her response. It wasn't quite what he expected. "We are not too dissimilar, you and I, Ku-chan."

Her laughter stopped abruptly and she glared at him with amber tinted eyes. "You think that I'm like you?" She finished a sandwich before tossing back the remains of her drink. Setting her cup on the ground, she frowned. Hard. "Think again."

He realized he'd hit a button. Sasuke smiled inwardly. Good. "What do you have to live for if not revenge?"

Plates and cups clattered together as Kunai lunged towards the other ninja. Her speed was incredible, their picnic being unintentionally tossed at will in different directions. She was on him with such force that Sasuke's eyes couldn't help but widen. Perhaps he had been too good at pushing her buttons.

Kunai pushed him back, so he was half sitting, half laying down. Her body covered only a portion of his, her smaller frame weighing heavily, angrily, on his larger one. One of her hands was wrapped in his shirt, the other wrapped around his throat. She forced him to look her in the eye. But instead of showing the anger her body did, her eyes actually flashed with sadness.

With pity.

"Is that truly all you live for, Sasuke? Is it?!"

He nearly flinched, not wanting to see the pity in her eyes. He had killed his brother, the only one who was truly looking out for him. But even his death didn't satisfy his rage. Konoha had to pay for their atrocity. They made him this way. And they would suffer for it.

'Then what?!'

Naruto had asked him that once. 'What will you do once you have your revenge?' He wasn't able to answer the blond, much to his own frustration.

Even more frustrating, he couldn't answer it now.

He channeled that frustration, his chakra flaring dangerously. It didn't seem to faze the young woman, though her hold on his throat loosened. And his anger built as the pity in her eyes deepened. His chakra flared again, causing the earth to shake slightly.

"Truly?" She raised a questioning eyebrow, realizing she had finally hit one of his buttons. Removing her hand from his throat, Kunai stood. She used a bit of her own chakra to push him back harder into the rock behind him as she stepped away. "How pathetic."

Sasuke was truly speechless as Kunai pulled away from him. Pathetic? The word stunned him. And angered him. He wasn't pathetic. He wasn't weak. His eyes narrowed at the young woman's retreating back. How dare she even think such a thing?!

"I...."

"I'm going to meditate." Kunai didn't turn around as she spoke. But she stopped to clean up the remains of her meal. When she was finished, she stepped back towards the cliffs. "Come get me when you're ready to go again."

"Hey! Ku-Chan!"

If one looked closely, he or she may have seen the smoke coming out of the young woman's ears as she turned to face Sasuke. She hated that nickname, loathed it! Her teeth were bared and a snarl worked its way through her throat. It didn't help that he knew it pushed her buttons.

'Damn him.'

She had a retort ready for him, an angry set of words that would explain exactly how she felt. But as she opened her mouth to speak, there was a loud SPLAT followed by the sound of a man's laughter. Looking down at her training gear, Kunai found her hip and thigh covered in mud. Eyes wide, she glanced at Sasuke.

Was he...nuts?! "You..."

The dark-haired young man curbed his laughter long enough to give the young woman his usual smirk. Fire danced in his eyes as he crouched into a defensive stance. Wiggling his muddy fingers, he taunted his opponent into attacking.

"I'm ready."

"Bastard."

And with that their lunch break was over and the sparring began again.

---*---*---*---

"I can't see a thing!"

"That's the point of the blindfold, Sasuke."

"Sensei, is this safe?"

Kakashi Hatake laughed to himself. Safe? For who? "Yes."

Kunai shook her head while her teammate, Sakura Haran sighed to herself. Both girls were witness to their other teammates, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, about to spar. Their teacher, however, decided to throw in an extra challenge.

"A ninja must be able to use all of his...or she...senses," Kakashi stated.

"But it's already dark out," Naruto commented. "And we haven't eaten yet."

"I see little point in this," Sasuke muttered, arms crossed in defiance.

"Really?" Kakashi paused in thought, his one visible eye gleaming mischievously. "Loser has to cook and clean up."

"This is the one time I hope Naruto wins," Sakura whispered to Kunai.

"Sasuke's cooking isn't much better," Kunai replied in a low tone, memories of the Uhicha's meal a week before already turning her stomach.

"You can start at any time," Kakashi announced.

It took fifteen minutes for the boys to get started, and when they did, they hit everything around them, even their teammates. But not each other. The destruction continued as the two, young ninja's started to get the hang of their new handicap.

After nearly two hours, Sasuke finally emerged as a winner.

"Oh no," Sakura whined.

"I'm not hungry," Kunai muttered.

"All right," Kakashi said. "You're up, girls."

"Huh?" "Wha--?"

"Loser has to help cook and clean up."

"You can do it, Kunai," Naruto cheered before falling over in exhaustion.

"Humph," Sasuke chuckled as he passed Kunai. "You better win. Sakura's cooking is better than yours."

"Really now?" Kunai put on her blindfold. Usually seeing in the dark was not a problem for the young wolf girl. But the blindfold was thick, black. This would certainly be a challenge.

But her other senses kicked in automatically. It was almost too overwhelming at first. The sound of her opponent's heartbeat. The loud snapping of twigs and crunching of leaves as they moved around the wooded area. Someone could've whispered in her ear and it would've sounded like screaming. Her skin practically crawled and the blood rushed through her ears as the wolf inside her pushed to get out.

"I'm ready, Kunai," Sakura called.

And it was all the girl needed to know where her opponent was. Even in complete darkness.

'Who knew that that lesson would come in handy some day.'

Kunai smiled to herself as she distanced herself from another of Sasuke's attacks. Naruto and Sakura cooked an awful meal that night, but unlike Sasuke, she had agreed to help clean up. More to avoid Sasuke, who, as usual, had said something to piss her off.

And to avoid her lingering hunger.

Kunai was hungry now, even though they had finished their evening meal well over an hour ago. But her hunger wouldn't be satisfied with food. Not this time.

No, the young woman was letting go. Letting the Mother Wolf out of her usual mental confines. Not enough to fully release her Bijou, but enough to add to her strength, agility and speed. Her chakra was also stronger, creating projectiles out of passing dirt, stones and leaves. Even wind. Enough to keep her opponent on his toes in the darkness.

But the tables turned quickly.

Too quickly.

The lightning knives turned into shuriken out of thin air. Baffled, Kunai deflected those she could, using a basic fireball on the rest. However, the barrage kept coming, surrounding her like a flock of annoying birds.

Sasuke wasn't sure how his attack had changed, but he went with it, forcing the shuriken to attack at different angles. As he moved in closer, he realized the origin of this attack. Itachi. His brother.

"I wonder," he thought as he decided to play with this new technique a bit.

As quickly as the shuriken appeared, they disappeared, only to be replaced by animals. Wolves. The look of surprise on Kunai's face was priceless to Sasuke. However, as the wolves lunged for an attack they changed again.

And Kunai nearly found herself covered in snakes.

"Why snakes," she wondered aloud, fighting them off one by one. But there were too many. They wrapped around her like ropes, biting and scratching her skin. "I hate snakes."

As if she wished it, the snakes disappeared. But there was no relief as wires took their place. They cut into her skin, her chakra pushing against them as much as her physical body. It was difficult but she managed to loosen the wires enough to burst free. And none too soon!

The wires burst into flame and the place where she once stood exploded in a fury of fire and wind.

She paused in amazement. When the hell had he learned that? Was he holding out on her? Confusion and anger exploded inside of her as she returned her attention back to her opponent.

Just in time to see several thousand strips of lightning coming at her like knives.

"Shit."

She barely had enough time to escape, dodging several, but getting scratched by several others. Twinges of pain pulsed through her body, but adrenaline quickly overrode the pain and turned it into energy. She moved as quickly as possible when another barrage came her way.

"Too slow, Ku-chan," Sasuke teased, forcing her to retaliate again.

Kunai had finally lost all patience with this battle. Letting go of herself, she shifted into her demon form in a matter of seconds. Her legs grew longer, her arms stretching as well. Her entire being contorted into the form of a dark wolf. A howl was let loose into the night as her body began to glow ominously with power.

Sasuke didn't appear worried, though. He'd battled her in this form many times. It was like a guilty pleasure. She was faster, much more agile. A good match to test his skills.

The sparring continued. Each parry and thrust matched. Each kick and punch deterred. Every movement was graceful, both moving nimbly among the trees and rocks. An outsider would think the two were performing a well choreographed dance instead of watching an impromptu battle.

But again, the tide changed quickly.

His body whipped around, almost like a tornado. The force drove Kunai into a nearby tree. Her body slammed into the trunk with a sickening thud and the tree lurched from the impact. Sasuke smiled, Leaves falling around him like rain as he approached his opponent. His gaze followed her as she slumped to the ground.

"Good fight," he said, his voice nearly breathless. The one side of his lips curled into a half smile as he leaned over, his arm reaching out in aid. "Need a hand?"

Kunai's eyes glowed a brighter amber as she looked up at him, flashing with anger. It was almost insulting, him offering her help. She brushed his hand away, bracing herself against the trunk of the tree. It was difficult to see her wounds in this form, but she wasn't as badly beaten as he thought. As she managed to push herself into a standing position, his smile grew. And with it, her anger.

"What's wrong, Ku-chan? Have I finally bruised that ego of yours?"

That was the final straw.

Sasuke's eyes widened as she moved, with a speed he didn't know she possessed. He could barely make out the outline of her form as she rushed him, had no time to think of a counter attack or a defensive move. He cursed aloud as he felt first one punch than another. He managed to deflect the next hit but it left his back wide open.

And Kunai took the advantage.

Drawing her arm backward, she extended her claws wide before sweeping them through the air. It was like watching in slow motion as she brought her hand down, her nails digging into the cloth of Sasuke's shirt. The sound of fabric ripping should have stopped her, but she pressed on, her nails scrapping over soft flesh.

The fabric tore from the sharp stroke, the skin of his back turning a light pink where she scratched him.

"Damn it!"

Sasuke cried out, feeling the sting of her claws on his skin. It was at this point when he was reminded of how dangerous her claws could be. How poisonous the simplest of scratches could be. He hissed through clenched teeth as he fell to his knees and waited for another blow he was certain would come.

But it never did.

Breathing heavily, Kunai stared in horror at what she'd done. Her eyes never left his back, the color changing from amber to their usual silver. Her body shifted back to its human form with no thought at all, the power containing itself as she focused on her fallen opponent.

"Sasuke?"

The dark haired male continued to curse under his breath, his body not listening to any of his commands. Doubled over on the ground, he felt as if a parasite had entered his system and was methodically shutting down all his major functions. First his circulation, then his ability to move. It wouldn't be long before his entire body would be compromised.

"Shit.... Kunai...."

"You had to go and piss me off didn't you," she stated, kneeling beside him. It was a horrible excuse, she told herself, her fingertips lightly brushing over the wounds she had given him in the heat of battle. They didn't look all that bad, minor scratches to the untrained eye. But Kunai's claws, when in demon form, were laced with a heady poison. One designed to attack the nervous system, like a predator trying to seduce its prey. Just a little scratch could put a person's life in jeopardy.

"Hold on, Sasuke." Kunai placed one of his arms around her shoulders, heaving his prone body upward as they stood. "Camp's not that far away. I can treat you there."

"I...." He tried to move on his own, only to loosen Kunai's hold on him. He fell to the ground again in an unceremonious fashion.

"Just...hold on!"

"Can't...." It was so hard to breathe, let alone speak.

And without warning, the ninja passed out.

"Sasuke! Damn it!"

His body felt heavy in her grasp. With the sweat on his brow and his labored breathing, she knew the poison was already at work. Thankfully she could treat him in enough time to save his life. His chakra was strong, he'd pull through quickly.

But she was hardly concerned with his body at the moment.

It was his mind she worried about.

---*---*---*---

"Stop pushing!"

"You first."

"Why you...!"

"Stop it. Save your energy for the battle to come."

The tension in the room could've been cut with a knife.

Fifteen people in all, cramped into a space big enough to comfortably seat seven. It was the designated spot by the joining leaders to met with Sasuke to discuss the preparations for their attack on Konoha. With the local festival over and minds less cluttered with liquor and debauchery, the leaders were ready to get down to business.

There was just one problem.

"Where is he?"

"He said he'd meet with us!"

Their leader was nowhere to be found. His own teammates, his friends, didn't even know where he was.

Well, Jugo had an idea. He'd heard rumbling from the hills in late afternoon. It had to have been Sasuke, and the thought made him feel uneasy. How long was the man going to train? Shouldn't he conserve his energy for the fight?

"Maybe he's discovered a new jutsu," Suigetsu offered while they'd eaten dinner. And the man had a good point. Sasuke would want his techniques perfected for battle. They all did. But even still....

"Where is he?"

"Hey, now! Settle down," Suigetsu shouted, slamming the door closed. The sound echoed into a quiet room.

And the tension grew again.

"Sasuke set up this meeting to go over the plans and for you to begin preparations," Karin said aloud, frustration lacing her voice.

"He promised!"

"His instructions were to explain these to you in detail," Karin said, slamming her hands down onto a table top covered in maps and other papers. "We can answer any questions you may have, and suggestions are welcome."

The young woman stood, pushing aside her brightly colored hair to stare at the unruly bunch. "If we can't answer a question, you can ask him yourself when you meet with him in three days."

"Three days!"

"What're we waiting for?"

It was Jugo that stepped in. "Once we explain the plans, it might make better sense."

There was mumbling before someone replied, "Let's get down to business then."

As soon as the others engaged in detailed discussion, Karin excused herself from the room. With a sigh, she looked up at the night sky. The sun had set not long ago. It wasn't unusual for Sasuke to be gone until well after sunset.

'Sparring, huh?'

But even Karin found it difficult to keep her curiosity in check.

'You better come back safe, you son of a bitch.' A sigh. 'We need you.'

---*---*---*---

"Sasuke? Hey Sasuke!"

Sasuke's eyes shot open at the sound of a familiar voice. A quick glance told him he was no longer in the hills outside of Banpei. The wooded area in which he now found himself was too dense, too thick.

And awfully familiar.

"What do you want, idiot?"

The sound of his own voice drew Sasuke's attention. Carefully crouching and crawling, he found a small clearing not far away. A young man -- a boy of no more than 12 -- sat under a tree. His dark hair covered his eyes from view, but the bag and ninja gear laying beside him, hinted at his identity.

"You didn't show up to practice," another boy, a blond of about the same age answered. "I was worried."

"Worried, eh?"

"Yes."

The young Uchiha was stunned to realize it was a scene from his past. He had missed morning practice because he'd been practicing all night. While Kakashi knew the boy's whereabouts and left him alone, it was his teammate, Naruto Uzumaki that came to find him.

"You shouldn't have come, idiot. Go back to camp."

But the blond boy sat down next to Sasuke's reclining form.

"No." Naruto stretched, emitting a loud yawn.

Sasuke cocked a questioning eyebrow. "No?"

"Nope," Naruto replied. "Besides, you owe me."

"For what?"

"You promised you'd meet me at the base of the mountain," the boy complained. "You stood me up for extra training time."

The older Sasuke blinked. Had he promised that? Yes, he had. It was a place where he and Naruto met, chatted, but mostly sparred, trained.

They also did a bit of exploration.

"Are you sure the girls won't hear us?"

"Only if I make you scream, idiot."

"How do you plan to -- HEY!"

On each other.

"Quit fidgeting. It'll get better if you relax."

"But I can't relax when you -- OH!"

"See, all better."

"Ah...don't stop!"

Sasuke turned away from the agonizing memory, only to find himself engulfed in darkness. It wasn't as shameful remembering the intimacy he shared with Naruto, as much as it was hurtful.

Without realizing it, without planning it, he'd given his heart to the other boy. He found strength in his camaraderie, pride in his determination to be the best, and love in his annoying bickering. Even now he found a corner of his mouth twitching upward.

But his desire to be stronger eventually tore them apart.

"But...Sasuke--!"

"I don't need you anymore. I don't need any of this!"

"Don't leave! Sasuke!"

He turned his back on his friends to obtain his goal. To train with the enemy and seek out his brother for vengeance. He put his emotions aside, determined to do his best, to become the best. The path he chose didn't require feelings, and neither did he.

Yet, even left alone, his heart broke again.

Despite the hard fought battle, his brother's death brought no comfort to the warrior. Itachi's passing was only the beginning of a new desire for vengeance. Against the real villains behind his family's slaughter. Against the people he used to consider friends.

It left a whole in his heart. A whole he completely ignored.

"I never thought I'd run into you again."

"Well, hello to you to. Jackass."

A whole that got filled when he wasn't looking.

He really didn't expect to run into Kunai. She'd left before he went running to Orochimaru for his training. So seeing her again -- older, wiser, and much more powerful -- was an unexplained pleasure. Though he'd never admit it.

"Would it kill you to just come out and say it?"

"Say what, Ku-chan? That I'm better than you?"

"Bastard."

Sasuke turned away again, only to encounter more darkness. He didn't ask for her friendship, her companionship. Yet he found himself addicted to it. Dependant on it. Not all the time, mind you. Only for those times when he felt alone. Those times when his past came back to haunt him. Times when he didn't want to face his emotions. Face himself.

Like now.

"I don't need this. Don't want it! Just...go away!"

Then it all hit him at once. Every emotion he'd left to die. Every little piece of his heart that had broken over and over.

The death of his family. The stealing of his first kiss. The audacity of his older brother. The surprise on Orochimaru's face as he killed him. The tears falling down Naruto's face as he left him return to Konoha. The pity in Kunai's eyes.

Screaming wasn't the solution, but it was all he could do. On his knees, consumed by the heartache, agony and grief he'd ignored for too long, Sasuke Uchiha let loose all of his feelings. Felt each and every one as sharp as a knife's edge. Tearing at his heart. Clawing at his skin.

"Must you, brother?"

Wide eyed, Sasuke turned again. Still consumed by darkness, there was a speck of light. Silhouetted in that light was a figure. A young man the ninja knew all too well. Long dark hair spilled down his tall frame. Dressed in his ANBU gear, he looked exactly as Sasuke remembered him the night he murdered their parents.

"Itachi?"

The man narrowed his eyes. "Must you allow yourself to be consumed in your own hatred?"

"Hatred? Anger? Passion? Desire? Isn't it all the same, ni-chan?"

Sasuke blinked. When he looked upon Itachi again, he was dressed in his Akatsuki cloak, his hair pulled back revealing a staunch, hard face.

"Redemption had tempted you more than once, little brother."

"Redemption?" An image of Naruto flashed in his head. A crying blond that looked weak and helpless. "There is no such thing."

"You really are a fool."

"A fool?" Sasuke laughed aloud. "Maybe I am." He sobered quickly, glaring at the unmoving image of his brother. "But this is the path I've chosen. This is my destiny."

"Destiny? I suppose." Itachi smiled sadly. "But is there nothing that can turn you away? Nothing you have to live for?"

The same words Kunai had asked. They echoed in his mind. As images of the young woman appeared and disappeared from his head, a small smile passed his lips. Briefly. Then it disappeared with the images. Clenching a fist at his side he answered, "Nothing."

"Liar."

"There's nothing," he repeated, more to convince himself than his brother. "Nothing!"

Determination flashed in the young man's eyes, and it never wavered as Itachi's form changed yet again. A minor change, but still notable. He was without his cloak know. Dressed simply in his active garb.

Just how he was when he died.

"You would throw aside redemption for hell?" Itachi shook his head. "Don't."

"Don't what?"

To his surprise, another figure appeared beside his brother. It was small -- a child, no more than a year or so old. His dark hair was thick and unruly, his eyes were a bright blue. Sasuke would have mistaken it for himself as a boy had the new ghostly image not turned to Itachi and latched onto the man's leg. He'd never done that. Tugged on his sleeve perhaps, but never latched onto him for any reason.

He watched, a feeling of awe overwhelming him as Itachi reached down a picked the boy up. They spoke silently between them, the young boy quickly twisting his head to look at Sasuke. When the boy smiled, Sasuke's heart skipped a beat.

"Itachi?"

But the figure turned away. It moved -- floated really, as his legs never actually moved -- both forms getting smaller and smaller as the light around them began to fade.

"I can't go back," Sasuke called to the retreating figures. "I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"No...."

"Idiot." Itachi glanced back at Sasuke, the light fading further as he and the boy continued to disappear. "Don't make the same mistake I did."

The same...mistake? He felt his own bile rising up to choke him as something snapped in his brain and an unfathomable realization occurred. The boy?

"What are you--?"

An image of Kunai flashed before his eyes. An image of pain. Of horror. He shook his head as if to clear it. He couldn't stand it. Couldn't bare it. It tore at his heart, filled the young man with rage. What was this? It was impossible. The young woman had no intention of fighting. Kunai would keep her word, he told himself. But....

'Only if I must.'

That didn't mean she wouldn't.

Tears filled Sasuke's eyes. Images of Naruto and Kunai flashing back and forth in his head. "Ni-san...."

Was this fate?

"Don't make the same mistake, Sasuke."

The man reached into the darkness. Reached for his brother. Reached for hope. "Wait...ni-san!"

"You can't fight fate," came his voice. It was as faded as his figure, barely audible. "But you can alter it a little."

"Itachi!

There was a bright, blinding flash and Sasuke continued to scream his brother's name.

Then...nothing.

---*---*---*---

Throwing several more twigs into a campfire, Fenrin Kunai sighed. It had been nearly 24 hours since her poison began infecting her sparring partner. He was fortunate that she carried the antidote with her. If she'd had to return to her home, he may not have had a chance.

His fever was improving, but the young man remained unconscious. His dark hair was more disheveled, several strands glued to his face by sweat. Through the course of the day he had fussed, tossed and turned in the makeshift bedding she had created. He moaned quite a bit, even whispered the name of his brother, Itachi, and his former teammate, Naruto. Several times. Almost desperately, she thought.

"What are you dreaming, Sasuke? What's going through that thick skull of yours?"

As the sun began to set, he was less fitful, his breathing less labored. Kunai had fixed a broth over the fire and attempted to feed it to the young man. He swallowed, consciously or not, yet he would have been upset to find himself half covered with it. She cleaned him up, drinking the rest of it herself.

Now that night had set in, she could sense the animals around the cave. Feel their curiosity, their watching eyes. But they kept their distance. All the better, Kunai thought. She didn't want to have to deal with them and with Sasuke.

She was frustrated with him. And with herself. She cursed the emotions that led to his current condition. Cursed his arrogance and self-centeredness that set her off. Why did he have to be such an ass, she wondered.

'Why do you love him so, my daughter?'

Eyes widened as Kunai heard the voice of the wolf mother in her head. Did she love him? There was a fondness, she supposed. The urge to beat him at every task.

The eagerness to earn his approval.

'I don't care about his approval,' Kunai thought.

But after some additional thought, she supposed she did want his approval.

Sitting cross legged beside him, she dabbed at his forehead with a wet cloth. He rested quietly, a light smile turning up his lips. She found herself smiling back without hesitation.

'When did you become so dear to me, Sasuke?'

"AAHHH!"

"Holy--!"

Sasuke suddenly bolted upright. He inhaled sharply after crying out, gasping for air as if he'd been buried alive. His eyes bulged from his head. Sweat dropped from his brow to his shoulder. His body felt warm, almost numb, and it moved without thought. His arm lifted, one hand latching onto something on his right. His head snapped to see what it was.

"Sasuke?"

Through the fog in his head he heard Kunai's voice. She sounded surprised. But it was the worry his picked up on. She was worried? What had happened?

'The fight....'

In the back of his mind, he saw their battle as it had been. He'd pissed her off, per usual. And she'd retaliated, as usual. But this time she'd caught him off guard. He could feel the scratches on his back, their heat emanated with a slight pain. So unexpected. He may have to congratulate her for the maneuver.

If he thought about it later.

At the moment, he had other concerns.

"Sasuke!"

Like making sure she was real.

Kunai was happily shocked by his awakening. However, he seemed very disconnected, unlike himself. She became concerned more when he grabbed her wrist. His eyes were darker than she'd ever seen them, wild and unfocused. He looked like a man possessed. A man who'd seen ghosts. After a few deep breathes, he appeared to calm, but the wild look in his eyes became wilder. Ferocious.

Hungry.

"Sasuke, are you o--oomph!"

But there was no more talking as Sasuke ate up her mouth, his lips pushing against hers in a passionate kiss. Normally, he would have the sense not to do this. Especially with Kunai.

However, his brother had made a good point.

His relationship with Naruto was a perverted pleasure. He wanted the other boy to feel lesser, to dominate him without question. Perhaps there had been love involved, for he still cared about the boy. Yet those feeling were eclipsed by what he felt for the young woman in his arms.

He loved Kunai. It was a slap in the face when he realized it. How had he not realized before? Denial. He hurt from his separation from Naruto. But she was everything Naruto had been, and more. She was his equal. His heart.

His salvation.

The female ninja wasn't sure if she should pull away and smack the man, or dig her fingers through his hair to pull him closer. She would rue the day she gave in to a kiss from Sasuke Uchiha, but it had felt so good -- so right -- she couldn't help herself.

For a moment she gave in to her usually buried emotions. Her free hand moved from his shoulder, fingertips grazing his neck as they made their way into his dark hair. She grasped the thick strands, pulling him impossibly closer. He maintained a firm grip on her wrist, his hold loosening only slightly as he deepened the kiss.

Sasuke's emotions ran rampant. Emotions he had long denied. He felt a desperation in himself he had never felt before. A want for someone he hadn't had in a while. A need he no longer wanted to fight.

Not waiting for an invitation, his tongue pushed into her mouth. It conquered quickly, earning a whimper from his partner as a groan worked its way up his throat from his gut. He released her wrist, his hands reaching and finding her waist. Fingers digging into her clothing, he pulled her closer.

Kunai was not a silent partner. Her tongue joined in the dance, thrusting and parrying like a warrior in a fight. Right then left, up then down, they challenged and relented. Practically crushed against his chest, she felt his need, and her own surged through her veins. Her nose picked up the scent of him, a distinct scent that only he could have, and her insides began to melt. Molten lava pooled in her gut and she kissed him ferociously, burying both hands in his hair.

Sasuke growled, the feel of her shirt against his bare skin irritating. He grabbed the hem and pulled upward. He could have unbuttoned it, if he thought about it, but he was overcome with his need that he would have ripped it from her if necessary. The growl got louder as she hindered his efforts. But once she raised her arms, he broke the kiss to finish the job.

What should have been embarrassment turned to lust as Kunai placed her hands on his shoulders. She was surprised as the heat she felt from him grew. Enticed by the fire growing between them, she became fascinated by the bare expanse of his chest. Suddenly she was thankful she had practically stripped him in order to care for him. Her fingertips gently brushed his skin, skimming the surface and taut muscle jumped under her touch. The sensation was...unique. She couldn't describe it any other way. Whatever it was, it fueled the pooling flames in her gut, and she hungered to see more of him.

To feel more of him.

Sasuke sighed at her touch, his craving for her growing. He took the opportunity to touch her as well, his fingertips grazing the swell of one breast as softly as she touched him. He watched as it rose and fell with her breath, his own breath catching in his throat. His touch became less gentle as he cupped the mound in his hand. Her fingernails grazed his skin as she sighed. He smiled, watching her shoulders shake slightly. He moved the pad of his thumb over her hardened nipple through the fabric of her bra. She sighed again, her entire torso writhing with the sensation.

Without thinking, her fingernails dug harder into his flesh. They left red marks in their wake, but they didn't break the skin. Kunai gasped as Sasuke grabbed her wrists, both this time, and pulled them away from his chest. She sobered slightly, her eyes focusing on Sasuke's face.

"Careful," he warned with a lopsided smile.

She smiled back, retrieving her hands as he released her again. "Thought you liked to live dangerously," she replied.

"Most days."

She pressed her chest against his, her arms languidly draped around his shoulders. "And today?

He growled in response, his arms tightening around her as he took her lips in another kiss. A moment later he moved forward, pushing the covers aside in the process. But they went untouched as he forced Kunai onto the ground. His growl grew as she didn't fight back.

Her hands were everywhere. His shoulders, his back, his hips, his ass. He wore no shirt and he was down to only his pants. She groped and pulled, animalistic instincts kicking in. Heat poured from her as she answered his growl with her own. It was a warning and a plea.

As if heeding her warning, Sasuke broke the kiss. But he didn't stop, lifting her hands above her head and holding them prisoner as he drank in the sight of her. His lips moved quickly to her throat, his hands skimming her rib cage as they moved upward. He felt her shaky breathing against his hands, the jumping of her pulse in her throat. He smiled against her skin, the pad of his thumb rubbing the underside of one breast. The touch was enough to feed the fire within him. But the man in him wanted to touch the mounds. To taste them.

But she was still wearing too much clothing.

RIP!

She should have been upset that her bra was now tattered. Instead, she was angry he wasn't touching her. His eyes grew even darker as he gazed at her bare breasts. A small part of her wanted to shy away under that gaze. But a bigger part of her wanted him to touch her there. She growled, trying to free her still confined hands.

Then she sighed, her back arching off the ground as he began to suckle on her.

Sasuke carefully molded one mound in his hand, teasing and tasting the tip of the other with his lips and tongue. The texture was intriguing, his mouth watering from her exotic flavor. He would bite her nipple and then sooth it with his tongue. He loved how her breath would catch, hold, and then come out in a sigh. It was the same with the other breast. Only when he'd bite down, he could feel her hips press upward. Her fingernails digging again into his flesh.

"Kunai...."

His voice held a warning but she ignored it. She was enjoying his attentions, his lips nuzzling between her mounds. But she wanted more. And she wasn't getting it lying on her back.

Sasuke swore as she grabbed his shoulders, one leg wrapping around his. Then he felt himself being thrown, falling to his side as she maneuvered on top. There was a snicker in her smile, a fire in her eyes that said 'stay.' And when she kissed him, her hands working on his pants, he kept his argument to himself.

Kunai knew his body shook more from self-control than excitement. Still, she couldn't help but feel elated, her senses overcoming her as more and more of her animal came out. Fingertips raked his chest as she sat above him, her eyes savoring what her fingers tasted. They didn't stop when they reached the barrier of his pants either. She tugged hard on the material, tearing it in places as she pulled it -- them, as she had a hold of his underwear too.

Sasuke groaned, his eyes closing briefly as the material was ripped away and his manhood was able to spring free. He kept himself motionless -- a tough task as his body wanted to ravish the woman above him. Through half closed eyes he saw her lean forward, felt her breasts crush against his abdomen. Her lips puckered and kissed his chest, one nipple receiving a brief lick before she turned her attention lower.

He wanted to close his eyes then, allow his body to just give into her touch. But he couldn't look away as she grasped his erections. Her grip was solid and her motions were quick. Finally he shuddered, his eyelids falling. He waited, hoping to feel the added sensation of her lips on him. She placed kisses just below his bellybutton, on his hip, and on a spot just inside his thigh. Everywhere but where he had hoped.

But she still managed to drive him crazy.

The young woman gasped as Sasuke grabbed her wrists yet again and pushed her away roughly. On her knees, she was unprepared for Sasuke's advance. He wasted no time in touching her, his hands grasping her hips. He attacked her throat, nibbling on the skin then suckling on it. His attentions left a mark before traveling to the other side of her throat and repeating the actions. All the while he held her to him, one hand grasping her bottom while the other moved between them to explore lower still.

Kunai melted the moment his finger grazed her through the lacy material of her underwear. She groaned, her own mouth seeking out his skin. She kissed and suckled, leaving her won mark as his finger snuck past the material barrier to touch her more intimately.

She wasn't sure if it was her heat or her whimper that made him sigh against her shoulder. Wasn't sure who wanted who more as the digit pushed past her heat and into her body. Her hands buried themselves in his hair, tangling in the strands and pulling as she felt her body fall into a wave of pleasure. A second finger intensified the feeling while a third pushed her over the edge.

Sasuke felt her hands in his hair. His scalp stung with pain, but he transferred it all to his groin which was hurting much, much more. He'd had enough play, his free hand grasping the material of her underwear. He was about to yank the lacy fabric off of her body when he just stopped. He heard her gasp for air in his ear, felt the heat in her body pouring into his.

"Sasuke...?"

He inhaled deeply then asked, "Should I stop?"

"Stop?"

"Should. I. Stop?"

It was her turn to pause. She regained a bit of herself, understanding what he was asking. Her heart fluttered and for the first time, she not only felt his warmth, his sensuality, but also his love. She hugged him tightly before pulling away. She cupped his face in her hands.

"No."

The young man's lips turned upward into a genuine smile. It was as beautiful as he was. "Good."

RIP! SNAP!

A sigh. "They were my favorite pair."

A grunt. "You look better without them."

Kunai raised an eyebrow in question. "And you would know...how?"

In answer, he pushed her onto her back again.

Kunai's fingers dug into the cave floor as first his fingers, then his lips invaded her. She pushed her hips into his mouth, offering him a taste of her. He moaned against her thigh, the sensation tingling her skin. She did it again and received the same response. But then it was her turn to moan as he turned his mouth from the inside of her thigh to her core.

Sasuke sniffed her heady scent, his tongue lapping at her wetness. It was curiosity the drove him to explore and a need to prove to himself that she did indeed look better without her underwear. Quite honestly, the woman looked amazing naked. How had he not seen it before? Why had he not?

'I can't go back.'

"Sasuke...."

He lost himself for a moment, but the sound of his name brought him into the present. Into a seemingly hot and wonderful dream. But it wasn't a dream. The woman underneath him was quite real. Her heat poured over his fingers and into his mouth. Her flesh burned him as she tried to wrap her legs around his head. He smiled against her womanhood, a jackal hungry for his prey. But the animal was leashed as she tugged on his hair. HARD. So hard it hurt. He stopped, only to find himself coaxed upward. Curious, he stalked over her body until they were eye to eye.

And when he found himself locked in another passionate kiss, he allowed her to push his buttons.

But it wasn't long before he was fighting back.

Then she fought against him in return.

They tussled back and forth, turning and twisting. Each of them struggling for dominance yet enjoying the fight the other had to offer. They kissed. They groped. They pushed and pulled. Grunting and moaning they gave everything they had, wanting everything the other could give.

Then time simply stopped.

It seemed to happen simultaneously. As Kunai impaled herself on Sasuke, the young man thrust upward. Who took who would be subject of debate for all time, but both would agree that the sensation was overpowering. An overwhelming serge of energy, power and pleasure all blending into one incredible feeling.

But the moment of quiet bliss was short lived.

They began silently squabbling again, one pushing hard against the other. Give and take. Up and down. In and out. The friction fed an energy of hunger. One they both savored, cherished. A hunger they wanted to drown in.

Kunai clawed at his chest as she rode him. Her body didn't feel as if it were her own. This level of passion, desire, she had never contemplated or dreamed about. Her chakra reached out to his again, pulling him into the same pleasure-driven psychosis. She felt his need and fed it. Felt his delight and reveled in it. Her pace had not been slow, but it sped up without thought as her body pushed itself toward an invisible cliff.

Sasuke couldn't find words to describe the absolute sensuality of the moment. It fogged his mind, made his body shake as it pushed him toward a rocky precipice. It took a tremendous amount of will power not to throw her down and take her. To dominate her. But he found her control stimulating. He enjoyed it, craved it. And when he felt her body contract tightly around his, he took in all he could without losing himself.

Kunai closed her eyes and felt as if she was flying. Her mind was swimming with pleasure, her body exploding from her gut outward. For a moment, she pictured herself floating. In the next instant, she was slammed into the ground with more need.

She wasn't surprised as he grabbed her wrists, pushing them behind her back. In fact, she licked her lips in anticipation. She gasped at the sheer dominating power before he rose, throwing her onto her back. With a grunt, she found herself beneath the young man. And in another instant, she felt him inside of her once more. She cried out in pleasure, her hips moving with his as he thrust sharply into her.

"Oh, yes...."

Sweat beaded on his forehead as Sasuke rammed his body into hers. He took pleasure in the control, but more importantly, he relished her pleasure. Every moan, every whimper urged him on. He wanted to lose himself inside of her. Wanted to cut loose. To be free. Wanted a taste of the salvation she offered him.

"Kunai...."

The young woman cried out as her body shook from the force of a second orgasm. Her fingernails dug into his shoulder, her back arching off the floor. She hadn't realized how intoxicating his control of her had been. How much she wanted it. Wanted him. And as he continued to pound into her, she found it difficult to put her feet on the ground. He kept her floating, increasing his pace and shortening his thrusts.

Then he just stopped.

Kunai's eyes snapped open. Her questioning eyes looking for her lover. When they found him, they saw a wild animal with a smirk on its face. She opened her mouth to question him, but found it covered by his own.

Lifting her into a sitting position, Sasuke broke the kiss and forced her to turn around. She appeared confused at first, kneeling on all fours. But she relaxed as he trailed kisses up her spine, fingertips lightly brushing sensitive skin as they moved from her hips to her chest. He smiled against her shoulder blade as she moaned. Gently nipping her skin with his teeth, he molded both breasts in his hands. He further teased her by allowing his still engorged manhood to caress her between her thighs.

Kunai thought she'd come simply from the feel of his erection on her inner thigh and his fingers pinching her nipples. Her hip pushed back against him, grinding into him. Pleased by his guttural response, she pushed harder. She continued this until he swore aloud, his body quivering above hers.

Unable to contain himself any longer, Sasuke released his hold on the young woman. Hands grasping her hips, he found the right angle and shoved himself into her center. She was on fire, her heat enticing him. He was not gentle as he slammed into her. He gave himself over to his desire, feeling that eminent ending rushing towards him.

"Oh gods...."

"Sasuke...."

Instead of fighting his orgasm, he allowed himself to be consumed by it. Muscles twitched and he felt himself leave his body for a second. When he came back, he felt Kunai tighten around him, her own cry of release music to his ears. Sitting back, he gathered her into his arms, pulling her into his lap.

Kunai tried to make sense of her surroundings. Her final orgasm left her breathless and disoriented. She felt Sasuke's arms wrap around her, felt her body being lifted. As she gasped for air, her head fell back against something solid. Sasuke's shoulder. One arm lifted, snaking around his neck. Her fingers entangled itself into his dark hair, pulling his head down as she turned hers upward.

When their lips met, it was a tender kiss. Nothing hurried or rushed. Just a gentle joining of two weary souls.

Two very satiated bodies.

Sasuke nuzzled her neck, breaking the kiss. He held her as tightly as his tired muscles would allow. But it wasn't long before they were seeking the refuge of sleeping bags and snuggling by the fire. They settled in comfortably and Sasuke felt the need to break the silence. Felt the need to tell her...how he really felt.

"Kunai...I--?"

"Sshhh."

He was surprised when she placed a single finger across his lips. "But I--!"

"Don't say a word," Kunai replied, covering his mouth with her whole hand. One corner of her mouth turned upward into a snicker as she released him, snuggling closer. "You'll spoil the moment."

Snapping his mouth shut, Sasuke rested his head against his makeshift pillow. He hugged her tightly to his side, a smile passing his lips. If this was salvation, he didn't want to let go.

'Don't make the same mistake.'

But he had a job to do.

'I'm sorry, ni-san.'

So he'd hold on to her as long as he could.

"Sasuke, what--?"

"You told me not to talk, remember," the young man said, rolling them so that he lay atop her.

Kunai felt too weary to fight him as he began kissing and exploring further. Despite her want to be involved, to explore on her own, she let Sasuke work his magic. And it was that...magical, sensual and downright erotic. It wasn't long before her body tingled, awakening to desire once again.

"Sasuke...oh gods...!"

It was going to be a long night.

---*---*---*---

"Mmmm...."

Stretching under the cover of a sleeping bag, Kunai awoke to the wet feel of something against her cheek. At first she thought it was Sasuke. After all they had shared the previous night, was the man still not satisfied?

"Sasuke...."

When the licking had stopped, she opened one eye to see the look on her lover's face. Her mind reeled, just from the thought of equating Sasuke with a lover. Only in her wildest dreams....

But what she saw wasn't Sasuke. It was too short, too long snouted with short, pointy ears...and much too hairy.

"You again, little one," she laughed. Her little wolf friend sat there, smiling as only a wolf could smile. She lifted a hand to stroke his head between his ears and he yipped happily. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you've been stalking me."

As she pet the young cub, she looked around the cave. Not the first place she would have preferred to have a wild night of passionate sex, but a bed didn't seem likely either. The place was a mess. Her clothes were strewn about. Their sleeping bags disheveled and lopsided. And her gear was still lying around at random.

Then something clicked in her mind.

All of her things were still there. Her clothes. Her gear. Her camping bag. Her person.

Sasuke, however, had disappeared. As well as his things, save his sleeping bag. It was probably the only thing he didn't need.

Not where he was going.

"Oh, Sasuke...." She wanted to say "you didn't," but she knew he did.

He made his decision.

And he was sticking with it.

Kunai tried not to hurry as she crawled from the sleeping bag. The blanket fell over the young cub, who eventually stuck his little head out from underneath. He watched, tilting his head to one side as the young woman dressed. He tilted his head to the other side as she moved around the cave, gathering the remains of her camping gear. He slipped back under the sleeping bag as she approached, yipping again as his cover flew into the air.

The young woman chuckled as the cub ran in circles before finally settling down. She rolled up the sleeping bags and set them with her other supplies. Then she reached for her gear. Much of it was still in place: the stars, the kunai, the medical supplies. Strapping everything she could to her person, the female warrior stood at the cave's entrance and sighed.

She was immediately slammed with the smell of ash. Her ears were filled with the screams of the earth. Even from miles away she could still feel the clash of power, the mixture of emotion.

The battle had begun.

Without warning she took off, leaving the youngster at the mouth of the cave. She uttered an apology in her mind. But to the wolf, to herself or to Sasuke, she wasn't sure. Perhaps all three. She had promised to remain out of the fight. But now....

Now she wasn't sure she could keep that promise.

Tree to tree, boulder to boulder, Kunai crossed an expense of forest, field and hills before the first sound of fighting reached her ears. She paused in the branches of a tall tree in hopes of seeing the action. She could see smoke, smell the sulphuric traces of gunpowder and the strange scent of jutsu. It was a non-specific type of smell, but she remembered it from her training.

Then she felt it...the distinct energy of Sasuke's chakra. A loud explosion was followed by another one, and another. All of that was further followed by another flare of chakra. Another she recognized.

"Naruto.... Oh no."

With a burst of speed, Kunai took off to the south east. The forest began to melt into meadowland. She could see more smoke. Hear more screams and shouts. The feeling of chakra was thick in the air as she skimmed through the meadow toward dirt and rocks. When she finally stopped, her breath caught from the raw energy that hung in the air. And her heart skipped a beat as she witnessed a flare of power.

Sasuke's power.

And Naruto's.

The young woman stepped past the rocks to look upon a large opening. From the cliff's edge, she could see the expanse of the battlefield. It was littered with individuals, mostly trained ninja, fighting each other. Some had once been friends. Some were lifelong enemies. And others, average citizens simply fighting for their homes, their beliefs and their lives.

Sadness weighed heavily on the woman's heart. But not as much as the chakra she continued to track. Growing by leaps and bounds, the power was too much to ignore. And it could only be coming from two people. Two warriors destined to finish their struggle here, in the midst of a frantic battle. She closed her eyes, her heart praying that something may still be done. Any miracle at all.

"Sasuke...."

When she opened her eyes, it was to a flash of bright light. She nearly screamed, stepping away from the edge in surprise. When the light faded, she heard a distant rumbling of thunder as lightning began to strike randomly at the battlefield. She saw Naruto and Sasuke charge at each other before another explosion of light blinded her yet again.

"Oh my..."

The sky churned with dark clouds, but it quieted -- thunder rolling off in the distance -- and she stepped towards the edge again. Through the smoke and commotion of the fighting, Kunai could see a lone figure. It -- she -- was standing on an opposite cliff. If she was going to join the battle, the figure appeared ill equipped. The ANBU outfit she wore clearly declared her a warrior. It was her headdress that defined her loyalty. Konoha. Sweat poured from her brow as she, too, scanned the field. Was she looking for something? Someone?

Then everything went silent.

Dead silent.

And dread filled Kunai's heart.

She didn't need to look to know that Sasuke was gone. Naruto, too. It was the fate the great mother had shared with her. The fate she wished she could have avoided.

The love she didn't want to lose.

For a moment, the battle below caught her attention. Apparently the warriors had finally discovered their fallen leaders. She heard wails and screams, one in particular she recognized as Sakura's. But was it Naruto's death that phased her, or Sasuke's?

Kunai glanced to the other cliff once more. Would the figure still be there? Would she join in this new battle?

She still stood, the figure. But now, she stared back at Kunai.

The young woman was surprised, to say the least. The fear, the anger, the desperation, it was all tangible between them, though the distance that separated them was great. They'd both lost someone important. Lost a forever love.

But in her eyes, Kunai saw a new destiny. A new prophecy.

Her own fate.

Kunai felt her own pain return, her eyes watering as she felt her heart break again. Without thinking, she glanced to the opposite cliff. Despite what distance and differences that may have separated them, it appeared she had something in common with the lone Konoha figure.

A veil of tears.

'Are you crying Ku-chan?'

Was she? Lifting a hand to her cheek, she encountered something wet. Wiping her cheek, she realized she was crying. Tears fell freely and without her permission.

"Damn you," was all she said as she succumbed to her grief. She turned away from the battle below. Away from other emotions she didn't want to address at the moment. Perhaps never.

Though she had seen a portion of her fate, she still had no idea what to do next. Should she join in the battle? Should she make herself known to his comrades? Destroying Konoha was not something she wanted in her heart. But hurting a few of their warriors may have made her feel a bit better.

No, joining in the fray would've been a betrayal to her promise. Sasuke would understand. He may even applaud her for it. But there had been too much death this day and so much suffering to follow. She felt the pain of those fighting as much as she felt the scar left by them on the earth.

It was unfair, Kunai thought. Unfair that she could not change fate. Hell, it was hardly fair that she got to share only one night with Sasuke. For that, Fate could kiss her ass.

'It is not kind to upset the Fates,' the mother wolf scolded.

True. She still needed to face her own.

"I know, great mother, I know," she murmured with a sad smile.

'What are you waiting for?'

"Not for you, you bastard."

Not anymore.

With a sigh, the young woman turned away from the remaining skirmish and made her way through the hillside, back towards Banpei. Would there be another celebration? She doubted it. There really wasn't much to celebrate.

"I'll miss you, you son of a bitch."

'So I suppose now's not a good time to confess something.'

Kunai stopped at the forest's edge and closed her eyes. "Confess what," she asked.

The wind swirled around her and she could have sworn Sasuke as there. All of her senses picked up his energy, his heat, his presence. Yet when she opened her eyes, he was nowhere to be found.

'I love you, Kunai.'

A corner of her mouth turned upward. Her heart felt light, soared even. But she still felt the weight of his death. It consumed her being. Overwhelmed her head.

Yet her heart still fluttered.

"Idiot."

Tears stung her eyes as she took off in a run into the woods. She focused on the trails, calling to any wolves in the area. She didn't want to be alone tonight. Didn't want to be alone with her thoughts.

But in the back of her mind, a little voice spoke up. The voice of a young woman who never spoke her true feelings aloud.

'I love you, too, Sasuke Uchiha.'

In the distance, a wolf cried.

~OWARI~

DISCLAIMER:  
Naruto, all characters and likenesses used in this story are the property of Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot, TV Tokyo and Viz, LLC. They are used here without permission to serve my own twisted purposes. Kunai is the brainchild of follow LJ user, ladys, and is used (and abused) here with her permission (well, her willingness anyway). I own nothing. NADA. Thanks for reading.


End file.
